


【Dickjay】Hush.

by Blameonme



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blameonme/pseuds/Blameonme
Summary: 背景是夜翼：第一年。为了不让自己太变态罗宾桶的年龄是15（喂），大少的年龄20左右。ABO，Underage Sex，半公开场合注意。所有关于ABO的描写都是我的xjb私设。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	【Dickjay】Hush.

**Author's Note:**

> 背景是夜翼：第一年。为了不让自己太变态罗宾桶的年龄是15（喂），大少的年龄20左右。  
ABO，Underage Sex，半公开场合注意。  
所有关于ABO的描写都是我的xjb私设。

“放开我，拜托？”

如果怎么让人讨厌是一项技能的话，蝙蝠侠的新罗宾值得为此得到好几个奖呢。迪克·格雷森没理他，甚至把那张喋喋不休的嘴也堵上了，迪克按着他的肩膀把他抵在电话亭凹凸不平的铁皮表面上，从男孩那副像弓起背的猫呲牙咧嘴的模样就知道这感觉一定很讨厌。就像他自己一样，一个小烦人精。老天，迪克还没见过第二个能把“please”张牙舞爪地说得像命令的家伙。

“嘘。学乖点，别说话。”迪克在他耳边低声警告着，目光专注地盯着外面隔着一层毛玻璃来去晃动的人影，脑子里不住运转着一连串数字。见鬼。外面至少有二十个荷枪实弹的雇佣兵，他们杀起人眼皮都不眨一下。而他能依靠的只有自己的双棍，哦，还有一个百分百需要好好学学鸟巢里的规矩的小混蛋，不拖他后腿就谢天谢地了。他已经放弃了完成任务的指望，只要他能把这小孩全须全尾地还给蝙蝠侠就行。

狭窄的电话亭塞下两个人绝对不够合适，但迪克当时别无选择，他希望那些家伙都专注于自己的任务而想不到去检查一个破破烂烂的电话亭。局促的环境显然把压力都丢给了新罗宾，黑发男孩不得不在角落里缩成一小团，给旁边的成年人留下足够的空间。他纤细的手脚都被绑了起来——显然是迪克·格雷森干的，他只是想给他一点教训——皱着眉恶狠狠地盯着前任罗宾。

“你在看什么？”迪克故意用不友善的语气恐吓他，男孩像是抓住机会捕猎的小兽一样咬上了迪克的手，尖利的小牙齿刺穿了手指表面的皮肤，在坚硬的骨骼上狠狠地碾磨。迪克猛地捏住他的下颌，逼迫他不得不吃痛松开口。他对上小家伙熊熊燃烧的眼神，毫不客气地瞪了回去。

“听着，如果我们还有机会的话，我会建议你赶紧回家去，这可不是小孩的游乐场。”迪克警告道，“但现在你被困在这里，注意，是你，你最好不要惹我生气，不然我就把你丢给那群拿枪的家伙自己离开。”

憋了很久终于能说出话的罗宾开口第一句就是夹枪带棒的讽刺——哦，他可真懂得怎么讨人喜欢——“你是个混蛋，混蛋又啰嗦。他是不是因为你话太多才把你踢出去的？”

“别抱怨了，牙尖嘴利的神奇小子。现在你在我这，所以我说了算。你得按照我的规矩来，明白吗？”

“好吧，我只是——”男孩不安地舔了一下嘴唇，迪克能看到他淡红色的舌头极快地卷过雪白的齿间，他用天真的语气抱怨道：“你不觉得这里越来越热了吗？”

“当然了，你能指望电话亭冬暖夏凉吗？”迪克漫不经心地回答，他还在思考今晚掌控这帮生意的究竟是谁。但的确，小翅膀说得没错，密不透气的空间是很热，一团热雾笼罩了这里，空气中翻涌着湿漉漉的雨后的铁锈味和诡异的甜香。他因此烦躁不安，迫使自己不要把这股邪火肆意发泄出来，尤其不要发泄在无辜——虽然有那么点讨厌但仍然无辜——的男孩身上。

迪克转过头飞快地瞥了一眼男孩，然后他的动作僵住了，他瞪大了眼睛，并且尽力想使自己张大的嘴巴看起来不那么傻：“天，你怎么——”

“嗯……？”

男孩从鼻腔里发出哼哼唧唧的鼻音，那张还带着孩童圆润弧度的白皙脸蛋烧起一片玫瑰色，汗水顺着黑发发梢滴到下巴上。他正摸索着去抠多米诺面具——被绑在一起的手腕让他的动作有点困难，但他还是努力摘下了它，被泪水弄湿的睫毛纠结成一团，显然被面具捂住的感觉不太舒服——湿漉漉的蓝眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。

“我、我怎么了？”

罗宾困惑地问道，但话一出口他就意识到自己的声音正在哆哆嗦嗦地打结，就算他毫无生理常识也该知道自己现在的身体状况绝对不正常了。他只感觉身上很烫、越来越烫，好像所有的水分都被蒸发成了汗水和眼泪，他的视线像蒙着一层玻璃罩一样模糊。

他本来可以嘲笑男孩的，但迪克发现想要捋直舌头对他自己来说也一样困难，空气中那股又甜又暖的气味越来越浓，压过了电话亭本身年久的金属味道，信息素拼命地往他全身上下每一个空隙里钻，他能感觉到身体里alpha的那部分开始暴躁地咆哮，企图占据上风。“你、你是omega？”天，布鲁斯竟然放一个未被标记的omega独自在哥谭深夜的街头上跑来跑去、打击犯罪？他终于彻底疯了吗？

“我不是！”黑发男孩大叫着反驳道，现在他在蝙蝠洞中学学的那点生理知识终于被他吃力地回想起来，“我还没分化！”

他看起来可怜兮兮又不知所措，整个人红成一团，皮肤炽热的温度烧得他大脑一塌糊涂，不知道是该顺从本能去靠近面前的alpha还是听从理智的指挥远离迪克·格雷森。

没分化。很好，所以他是幸运地赶上了小家伙的成人礼？如果换个时间换个地点，也许最好换个对象，迪克都不会感觉这么糟糕的。他的呼吸开始变沉，前任罗宾拼命回想着蝙蝠洞里的冥想训练，迫使自己沸腾的血液冷却下来。他不能、他当然不能——但他怀疑电话亭的密封性恐怕没有那么好，如果放任omega的信息素继续肆无忌惮地释放，最终绝对会引起外面那些家伙的注意，然后只要两颗子弹就够他俩在这里完蛋，或者更糟——他没法去想象一个omega能面对的最凄惨的下场。

“该死。你带抑制剂了吗？或者气味阻隔剂？”迪克烦躁地问道，他不想表现得怒气冲冲，但每一寸alpha本能都在冲他尖叫，骨子里的征服欲催促他占有面前懵懂无知的omega，给他打上自己的标记。停下。想想星火。想想芭芭拉。想想昨晚吃剩的披萨饼，堆在洗衣机里的脏衣服，每周五准时播出的愚蠢肥皂剧，或者随便什么东西，只要能把注意力从面前、从现在移开。操。

“我没——布鲁斯检查过说我的分化期会推迟几年！”通常来讲，大部分人都会在十五岁分化，为了避免意外，他们会提前准备好各种性别的抑制剂和气味阻隔剂，但显然男孩并不包括在“大部分人”这个范围之内。他梗着脖子小声抗议：“收收你身上的信息素，熏死了……”他一边说一边使劲掐自己打颤的大腿，那些裸露在外的皮肤全都在高温中潮湿泛红，迪克甚至能注意到男孩的短裤正在被浸湿，两层薄薄的布料堵不住什么。他就像一大块甜蜜可口的棉花糖正在炙热的烤箱融化，溢出黏糊糊的汁水。显然alpha信息素对分化中的omega的影响不仅仅是熏而已。

迪克逃避似的猛地转过头。想点别的，比如封面女郎肉感的大腿，说实话新罗宾的两条腿也一样漂亮；比如他真的搞了布鲁斯的小助手之后蝙蝠侠不赞同的眼神，比如信息素——哦，等等，信息素。有礼貌的Alpha都应该学会对自己尖锐的信息素收放自如，迪克甚至为该死的信息素接受过一整套更加严苛的训练，通常情况下它们都乖巧而顺从，只有在情绪过激时才会冒出一点，只是一点点……就像盖子没拧紧的化学试剂。这就是为什么有时候夜巡结束之后迪克会尴尬地发现自己在裤子里勃起。

迪克惊恐地发现他把自己逼进了死胡同，不得不面对一个残酷的事实：很有可能是他的信息素诱导了新罗宾分化。但是因为一点alpha信息素分化？他猜这要么意味着他们之间的契合度极高，要么意味着布鲁斯对男孩体质的判断大错特错。后者的可能性低得他不忍心去想。

门外响起一串粗野的骂骂咧咧。几个雇佣兵抱怨闻到了omega信息素的气味，大概是他们运输的禁药哪罐终于打翻了，干完这活儿就得去找街边的妓女打上一炮。

男孩脸上流露出一闪而逝的恐惧，他徒劳地死死按着脖颈后的信息素腺体，好像真的能堵住越来越浓的甜香。从腺体涌出来的性激素像一股热潮冲击着他每一寸皮肤，在内里悄无声息地改造omega的身体，稚嫩的性器官开始发挥它的作用，前后都在一塌糊涂地淌水。迪克的状态没比他好到哪儿去，一波接一波浓郁的信息素拼命地钻进他的犁鼻器，打乱了他的呼吸，alpha浑身血液都在极度兴奋中沸腾。他渴得嗓子冒烟，性器在制服下硬得发疼。

迪克正在拼命跟本能作斗争，就在这时候一只手抓住了他。灼烧的热度烫到了他，他猛地看向男孩，对方的脸红得像煮熟的虾，模糊不清的意识也像，也许。他年轻的继任者皱着眉极不情愿地请求着，用他软绵绵的、虚弱的声音，那让命令式的请求听起来都没那么刺耳了：

“帮帮我……请？”

迪克应该第一时间甩开男孩的手，从小到大接受过的教育在耳边冲他尖叫着趁人之危的行为令人不齿，但他发现自己像座雕像一样从两个人接触的指尖开始僵直，全身动弹不得。“怎、怎么帮……”他的嗓音干涩得像是在锯木头。

“我不知道——”男孩从喉咙里爆发出一串绝望地哭叫，感谢电话亭的隔音效果还不错，“标记我，或者随便什么，只要能让信息素停下来——”

迪克艰难地吞咽着，即使是对他来说这种诱惑也太直白、太火辣了。他看见自己离悬崖只有一步之遥，只需要轻轻一推——

“或者我们一起被乱枪打死？”

该死。小翅膀给了他一个无懈可击的理由。理由，或者叫借口。他意识到自己的理智不费吹灰之力就放弃了抵抗，灵活变通的道德标准说服他这只是为了帮他们自己，为了避免更大的灾难，但真相昭然若揭。

他想得到他。

“好吧。”迪克·格雷森深吸一口气，用刀挑断了绑住男孩手脚的镣铐，将omega抱进怀里，嘴唇和牙齿在脖颈拼命散发甜美气味的腺体上磨蹭。“我还不知道你的名字？”

“杰森、杰森·陶德……啊！”男孩的话骤然消失在拔高的尾音中。迪克的牙齿刺破了薄薄的颈侧皮肤，omega信息素像坏掉的水龙头一样疯狂地涌了出来，迪克咬上脆弱的腺体，将自己的信息素注射进去，与omega的信息素混合，将它们改造成属于自己的味道。

即使只是临时标记，对于刚刚发育成熟的omega来说似乎也太过分了，杰森的身体在他怀里剧烈颤抖，如果不是迪克抓紧了他的腰，男孩可能会像条离岸的鱼一样拼命挣脱。杰森漂亮又结实的肌肉不安地绷紧，拳头攥成一团，他全身上下每个细胞都在尖叫着抗拒，但omega的本能逼迫男孩逐渐软化、顺从，直到向alpha完全敞开身体。杰森死死掐着迪克的肩膀，害怕自己发软的身体会滑到地上。爆炸般的快感噼啪作响地击打着脊椎，他可怜的理智在欲望中无力挣扎，变得过于敏感的肌肤只是被舌头舔过就能点燃一把烈火，初经人事的男孩发出抽噎般的尖叫。

“嘘，嘘，小翅膀。”迪克侧过头，亲吻着杰森发红的耳尖，低声安抚他的omega：“别叫太大声，会被听到的。”

杰森猛地涨红了脸，死死捂住嘴巴。分化的热潮暂时地消退，但更炽热的欲望扑了上来，他勃起的性器把短裤顶起了一个形状。杰森不知所措地看着迪克，笨拙地伸出手尝试去摸自己。

“交给我，宝贝，让我帮你。”太可爱了。过于可爱了。他看起来就像一只被头灯夹住的小鹿，那双湿漉漉的眼睛简直是把在心头抓挠的小钩子，勾起男人更阴暗更肮脏的念头。他被阴茎操哭的样子一定更好看。迪克发现自己的嗓音嘶哑得厉害。

迪克扯掉男孩的短裤，它已经被淫秽的汁水浸透了，他都不知道发情的omega可以流出这么多水，短裤轻而易举地剥了下来，挂在男孩弧度圆润的小腿肚上——现在他决定收回讨厌短裤的话。那根翘起的性器露了出来，没有使用过的性器颜色干净又可爱，甚至连耻毛都只有几根。他全身上下都看起来那么漂亮，漂亮得要命，迪克简直有一寸一寸舔过他皮肤的冲动。察觉到迪克炙热的视线，杰森紧张不安地蜷起脚趾，企图躲开他的目光，然后就被一把抓住了小腿。杰森惊叫一声，眼睁睁看着年长的那个俯下身，将他勃起的阴茎含了进去。

令人头皮发麻的快感席卷了他的大脑，杰森茫然地瞪大双眼，感觉自己像一块正在急速融化的黄油。被温热的口腔包裹的感觉实在是爽到过头，舌头一点点舔舐、折磨脆弱的性器表面，每一次轻微的移动都能引起杰森腿根的激烈颤栗，而他还记得迪克的提醒，紧咬着下唇不敢发出一丁点声音。在这种情况下保持安静比尖叫呻吟淫秽多了，因为这让迪克把他含在嘴里发出的啧啧水声响亮到刺耳，就连他身后的那个小洞也兴奋地喷涌出一堆汁液，期待得到alpha的照顾。

“呜……”杰森发出昏昏沉沉的呜咽，手指拨弄着迪克的头发，像是不知道该把他推开还是往身上按。然后男孩柔韧的身体像张弓一样扯紧了，因为迪克把一根手指放了进去，借着omega天然的润滑插入几乎没受到什么阻碍，从来没人碰过的后穴在陌生的侵犯中软化。接下来是第二根。直到第三根手指插入才遭遇了一点困难，迪克耐心地轻轻抽插，一点一点扩张他紧闭的身体，带着薄茧的手指每次进出都会牵扯住湿软的肉壁。咕啾咕啾的水声冒了出来，杰森必须得把手指塞进嘴里才能堵住失控的尖叫，大片大片烟花在眼后炸开。前后同时被使用的感觉实在是太爽了，太过激了，男孩又兴奋又害怕，特别是想到他们正处在光天化日之下，与敌人们只有一墙之隔。

于是，下一次迪克舔弄过湿漉漉的龟头时，杰森迅速地达到了高潮，快感像火花一样从神经末梢击打上来，一瞬间他就像是骨头被抽离一样浑身软了下去，牙齿死死地陷进了掌心，但尖锐的疼痛像汽油一样助长了越烧越烈的快感，他又疼又爽，精液在他无声地尖叫中爆发了。他使劲试图推开迪克，但对方不为所动，把他流出来的东西都吞了下去，突出的喉结滚动两下。

“天，你射了这么多……”迪克哑着嗓子说，对事实直白的描述对于杰森来说简直就像残酷的苛责，羞耻感像鞭子抽打在他的脊椎上。“你平时自慰过吗，宝贝？一次都没有？”

杰森涨红了脸，迪克猜测布鲁斯一定把他教得很好，因为男孩为射在他嘴里这件事愧疚不安——不管怎么看这都算是一种侮辱，虽然是迪克自找的——他从嘴里挤出生硬的道歉：“……对不起。”

迪克几乎要笑出声了，如果不是不想让男孩恼羞成怒的话。他凑上去亲吻杰森的嘴唇，一小部分残留在口腔里的精液涌进了男孩的嘴巴里，杰森含含糊糊地伸出舌头抗拒，但是男孩那点反抗对年长者来说微不足道，白色的污渍顺着唇角滑了下去。

“如果你真心实意地感到抱歉的话，”迪克引导着杰森去摸自己勃起的阴茎，声音压低了，“告诉我你等会也会帮我舔干净，嗯？”

杰森被烫到一样险些缩回手，但不愿意欠人情的天性逼迫他硬着头皮去解夜翼的制服。光是男孩白皙的手努力包住成年人又大又沉的阴茎的画面就足够让人血脉贲张，他小心翼翼地上下撸动着。迪克的呼吸一下子绷紧了。

杰森的技巧非常生涩，他少得可怜的全部性经验只有无意间撞见小巷里急色的嫖客和妓女，那个时候没人有耐心做什么前戏，只有肉体撞击的声音响个不停，脂粉气和乱糟糟的信息素混杂成一团。如果有什么是他学到的东西的话，那就是alpha会把阴茎插到omega的后穴里。杰森困难地吞咽一声，为这个念头而感到恐惧。不可能的。这么大的东西绝对不可能塞进他的身体里。他会被撕裂的。但与此同时，一股诡异的欲火燃烧起来，刚刚高潮过的身体又开始变得滚烫。omega第一次发情期会比较短暂，但绝对不是只靠手指就能满足的。他求助地看了一眼迪克。

迪克忍不住又亲了他一下，说真的，布鲁斯究竟是从哪里捡回来这么可爱的孩子的？他现在发自内心地庆幸小翅膀第一次独自夜巡遇到的是自己。“我可以插进去吗？”他用商量的语气诱哄道。

现任罗宾闷闷的声音听上去有点恼火，男孩的眼睛都开始泛红：“如果你不行的话就算了。”

“我怕你爽到叫太大声。”迪克抓起男孩的脚踝，让他打颤的大腿环在自己腰上，湿漉漉的穴口完全摆成了一个向alpha敞开的姿势，亮闪闪的淫水不停地从腿缝往下滴落。他的阴茎抵上去时杰森紧张地绷紧了肌肉。“现在夹紧我。”

“我——”杰森的回击还没说出口就被一下重重的插入撞碎了，紧闭的甬道被打开、撑满。男孩惊恐地挣扎了一下，用手抵着迪克的肩膀试图逃开，因为阴茎插入的感觉比他想象中的还要可怕。太大了。太深了。被贯穿的恐怖想象让他本能地开始抗拒。但是他的全部重心都压在了夜翼身上，以至于根本找不到一个合适的借力点，他的脚踩在迪克的大腿上，借助反作用力向后挣扎，埋在体内的楔子滑出去了一点。但迪克很快注意到了他的小动作，抓住他的腰把他重新拖了回来，这下性器借着姿势进入到了不可思议的深度，过电一样让人双腿打颤的快感狠狠击中了他，一声失控的尖叫脱口而出。

这是……什么？杰森大脑都开始发懵。然后一下。又一下。他能清晰地感觉到体内紧绷的肌肉环被击打，微弱的疼痛混合着强烈的快感卷了上来，omega兴奋地流着水回应。他被迪克压到了墙壁上，滚烫的身体夹在对方和冰冷的铁皮之间，他不得不夹紧迪克的腰防止自己滑下去。迪克的每一次撞击都像是在把他狠狠地钉在墙上，或者自己的性器上。

“天……你都不知道你里面有多紧多热……”迪克夹杂着低喘的声音听起来性感得要命。男孩体内的软肉绞紧了他的阴茎，努力地讨好着他，他就像是陷入一团湿软的果冻里，每次插入都会有更多甜美的汁水被挤出来。男孩不知所措地承受着一波接一波的快感，漂亮的脸颊被红晕和湿漉漉的汗水弄得乱七八糟。如果他们第一次见面男孩是这样的姿态而不是穿着罗宾制服，他绝对会更喜欢他。他现在确定布鲁斯绝对不只是把杰森从犯罪巷带了出来，还让他摆脱了一种更加残酷的命运。想想看，一个流落街头的omega男孩？他会成为一整条街的性欲处理器。没有人该被这么对待。迪克轻轻地擦掉男孩嘴唇上残留的精液。他自己都没意识到他对待杰森的态度转变了那么多。

杰森整张脸都因为羞耻涨红了，他装作没听见迪克的话，但omega的身体顺从地迎合了上去，尽力打开胯骨让alpha操得更深。他的理智都在打着转消融，好像插在体内的楔子把他的脑子也给搅得一塌糊涂，其他所有的注意力都消失了，他只能感受到那根一次次操开他的阴茎，扯平每一寸内壁最敏感的褶皱，让甬道像花瓣一样颤巍巍地绽开、软化。而他流着水希望迪克永远别停下。

下一次撞击把他钉住了。快感迅速在脊椎上堆积，他的骨盆传来一阵酸软又麻木的刺激感。杰森瞪大眼睛，完全不知道发生了什么，腿根的肌肉都在剧烈抽搐，他就像一只被大头钉贯穿的蝴蝶，脆弱纤细的翅膀颤栗挣扎。“不、怎么回……啊啊！”他失去了对嘴巴的控制，混乱的呻吟夹杂着哭腔涌了出来。

迪克漂亮的蓝眼睛都在欲望中发红，“操，宝贝，你的生殖腔夹太紧了。”他插得又重又深，最终撞上了紧闭的生殖腔口，正在发育成熟的稚嫩器官没法承受这么粗暴的扩张，肌肉环紧紧卡住了阴茎顶端，一股又一股的淫水分泌出来，试图推开入侵者。

“不，不，呜——你不能——”杰森又开始踢迪克的腿，但软绵绵的力气让他的挣扎看上去像奶猫没有尖爪的攻击。他会被操穿的。绝对会的。恐惧让他眼眶里一直聚集的泪水终于滑落出来，他的声音抽噎起来：“太深了，求你——”

太可爱了。那张被泪水浸泡过的脸颊比他想象中还要漂亮，杰森怎么会知道omega可怜兮兮的乞求只会让alpha的肆虐欲更加高涨，迪克只想让他哭得更好看一点。“宝贝，我忍不住啊。”他的声音剧烈地沙哑：“嘘，小声点，你希望外面的人都听见你的尖叫吗？”

“不、不……”杰森试着咬紧嘴唇，但是他失败了，被干得支离破碎的呻吟每次都会从嘴唇里滑出来。他抓住夜翼的衣领，于是迪克立刻理解了他的意思，凑上去吻住那张被咬得红肿的嘴唇，舌尖卷过敏感的口腔内壁。杰森在他怀里颤抖着，连脚趾都蜷缩起来。他能感觉到原本抗拒的生殖腔口在不断击打中急速软化，身体最深处的入口开始颤巍巍地含住性器顶端，每一次条件反射的绞紧都让迪克发出压抑的喘息。他小声啜泣起来，有那么一会他竟然开始享受这种上下同时被填满的感觉。他会变成一个被标记的omega，被发情期控制，屈从于alpha身下，可能永远也没法再穿上罗宾制服。

迪克一点点吻去他脸上的泪水，那种温柔的动作让杰森的眼泪忍不住流得更凶了：“不……布鲁斯不会再让我当罗宾了……”

迪克愣了一下，秉持性别平等主义的夜翼有一会没明白男孩在说什么，但安慰本能地冒了出来，吻落到了被打湿的睫毛上：“乖，你可以当我的罗宾。”

“操。”这下让被情欲冲昏的大脑暂时清醒了一会，杰森把丢脸的泪水狠狠擦掉，红着眼眶瞪了一眼迪克：“我是我自己的罗宾。”

“好吧，随你怎么说。”那根阴茎重新开始抽插，“不过我希望我操你的时候你可以叫我的名字，而不是蝙蝠侠的。”

“叫个头——哈啊！”强烈的快感席卷上来，杰森都没注意到自己的性器顶端又开始冒出淫水，已经射过一次的性器被硬生生地操过了不应期，再次爬上高潮的边缘。他呼吸急促，眼神恍惚，整个人像是坠入一片高热的囚笼，又像是深陷潮湿的雾气中。这太超过了。被操射的话也太过分了。可杰森根本控制不住身体迎合的反应，他把脸埋在迪克的肩膀上，泪水和汗水把夜翼制服弄湿了一片：“迪克……操，我、我要射了，我——”

“射出来吧，宝贝。”迪克低声哄他，但动作却与他的语气截然相反地粗暴，他的插入开始变得又深又重，每一次都击打上紧窄的宫口，alpha的结开始膨起来，他能感觉到自己也快要射了。男孩在他怀里化成一团，剧烈颤抖着爆发了，后穴的肌肉随之一起抽搐着绞紧，终于在湿软的入口卡住龟头时，迪克也一起射了出来，精液灌满了内壁的每一个角落，膨胀的结把omega钉在原地，确保杰森能把他的东西一点不剩地吞下去。刚刚成年的omega会怀孕吗？迪克不知道。但他们还会有很多时间来确保这一点。

杰森脱力地倒在迪克的怀抱里，alpha的气息现在让他安心。

“你们有没有听到什么声音？”叼着烟的男人问道，他们现在走到了之前没注意的角落里。

他的雇佣兵同伴停了一下，脸色剧烈地变化：“妈的，这里有人！”他踢了一脚电话亭，不结实的铁皮在军靴下发出刺耳的叫声。

门被踹开了，失去阻碍的信息素气味混杂着腥膻味溢出来，谁都知道究竟发生了什么。他往里面张望了一眼，穿着长风衣的男人背对着他，把里面的人整个挡在了阴影里。他用枪指着男人，不耐烦地骂了一声：“操，赶紧滚远点。”

男人转过头，那张俊美的脸上带着恐惧的神色：“好的，我马上就走。”他猛地转身，身后的男孩露了出来，脸上带着狡黠的微笑。意识到什么地方不对的雇佣兵反应也已经晚了，一只蝙蝠镖击中了他的手腕，猝不及防的剧痛让他的枪应声落地。夜翼接住那把枪，一脚踹在另一个雇佣兵胸口上，用枪托砸晕了他。

夜翼的抓钩枪勾住了房檐上的滴水兽，他转过头冲罗宾扬起一个笑。

“需要我抱着你吗？”


End file.
